nihonkoku_shoukanfandomcom-20200213-history
Fenn Kingdom Offshore Battle
Fenn Kingdom Offshore Battle '''is the first naval battle with the escort fleet of the Japan Self-Defense Forces involved in the punishment of the Imperial Fleet of Parpaldia Imperial Oversight Army in accordance with the “Military Festival” held in the Kingdom of Fenn. This battle generally refers to the battle between the Japan Maritime Self-Defense Forces guided missile destroyer Myouko and the Parpaldia Empire Oversight Army’s Eastern Fleet.' Background The affair began with the swordsman of the Kingdom of Fenn, Sword King Shihan, refusing to make a national dedication or a loan request from the 3rd Foreign Affairs Department of Parpaldia Empire. The head of the 3rd Foreign Affairs Bureau in the Parpaldia government, Kyeos, who judged that the imperial sentiments were crushed, dispatched the Oversight Army’s Eastern Fleet to the Kingdom of Fenn, that can be moved under his own authority, to punish Fenn for its refusal of Parpaldian requests. At the same time, Japan, which had been negotiating to establish diplomatic relations with the Kingdom of Fenn, agreed to join the military festival with eight escort ships which would demonstrate Japanese capabilities at the request of Sword King Shihan, by attacking four decommissioned ships of Fenn's navy. Military Festival Attack After the JMSDF guided missile destroyer ''Myouko ''successfully destroyed four decommissioned ships of Fenn's navy, 20 wyvern lord dragon knights invaded the airspace over Fenn's capital Amanoki. Their aim was to break down the military festival and demonstrate to the civilized countries participating in the military festival the futility of resistance against the Parpaldian Empire. Ignoring the three wind dragons of the Holy Land of Gahara present at the festival, they attacked the Fenn Royal Castle, which was destroyed by fire, and the large, white and conspicuous Coast Guard ship ''Inasa ''which was hit by a small wreck. The Japanese responded by quickly shooting down all of Parpaldia's wyvern lords ending the attack in an instant. Only one of the rider, Reckmeyer, survived, who was captured by the Japan. This unintentional show of force by the Japanese side greatly impressed all countries participating in the Military Festival, while the Japanese delegation tried to leave Fenn as soon as possible to prevent being dragged in to an international dispute. But because the ''Inasa suffered damage during the attack as the engine no longer operationable, they could not leave and request for another transport. Attack of the Eastern Fleet The loss of contact with the Wyvern lord unit dispatched to strike the Military Festival greatly worried the commander of the Eastern Fleet, Admiral Poquetoire. But because he had orders to enforce Parpaldia's interests, he could not just withdraw, so he ordered the fleet to attack Fenn's capital of Amanoki. On their way to Amanoki, the Oversight Army encountered the 13 ships of Fenn's Palace Navy in charge of patrolling the waters west of the Kingdom of Fenn under the command of Fleet Commander Kushira. In the subsequent battle, the outclassed Palace Navy was completely destroyed by Parpadia's superior ship artillery, while the Oversight Army suffered no casualties. Because the Japanese delegation can not leave in time due to engine damage suffered by the Patrol Ship Inasa, the diplomatic corps got the permission from the Japanese government to take active action against the approaching Parpaldian forces. Fenn Offshore Battle The Eastern Fleet of Oversight Army was surprised by the appearance of the Japan Self-Defense Forces guided missile destroyer Myouko as it headed for Amanoki, the capital of the Fenn Kingdom. Once the Myouko ''was in range of their guns, the Oversight Army opened fire on the ''Myouko. While none of the shots hit the target, the JMSDF destroyer quickly withdrew out of range of the Parpaldian guns and warned them through flash lights. At first, the Parpaldians pursued the ship but after seeing they could not keep up, Admiral Poquetoire ordered to ignore the ship and continue with their original mission. The guided missile destroyer Myouko ''then started firing warning shots. Admiral Poquetoire was at first suspicious when he saw the escort ship ''Myouko firing from outside the range of his common sense, but when the shots hit the sea in front of him and he was surprised. When his fleet attacked the JMSDF destroyer again, it used its accurate gun to target the masts of his ships immobilizing them. Admiral Poquetoire realized that the Eastern Fleet won't be able to win the battle with this strength and that the escort ship Myouko didn't intend to sink any ships. Parpaldia Imperial Oversight Army’s Eastern Fleet withdrew completely intact. Both sides suffered no human losses. Aftermath The 3rd Foreign Affairs Department, Kyos was astonished by the unexpected defeat of the Oversight Army, but the precision attack with a long-range gun with a 100% accuracy of the giant gray-painted metal ship is considered too unreasonable. It was not trusted at all in the Parpaldia Empire. In a subsequent investigation, the Parpaldia Empire identified that Japan had dismissed the Oversight Army as far as Japan as an emerging country. However, since the detailed report of the battle was considered untrustworthy, the Parpadia Empire greatly underestimated Japan's capabilities which would prove fatal. A full-scale invasion of the Kingdom of Fenn was decided afterwards. At first, Japan tried to limit the damage done by the incident and establish normal diplomatic relations with Parpadia, but these efforts were ultimatly unsuccessful when the Empire killed 200 Japanese tourists captured during the invasion of Fenn. Gallery Category:Events Category:Wars Category:Battles